Funhouse
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Sick and tired of living with deatheaters Draco makes a decision. Songfic to Funhouse by P!INK and under family and crime well you'll see


**FUNHOUSE:**

I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall

I walk along the hallways in the manor, trying to ignore the screams coming from the many rooms of deatheaters raping muggle girls. I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and I immediately apparated to the Dark Lords circle even though I really didn't want to be there.

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle, now a rash

After the meeting I walk past pictures of my ancestors, they sneer at the girls being dragged along by various deatheater calling them filth and worthless. I just traipse along and ignore the jeers until my great grandfather calls out, "Ahh Draco my boy, you make us proud!" I stop in my tracks. All I've ever wanted was to make them proud, but not for this. I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror at my image, my reflection smirks evilly at me. I bring my fist back and punch the glass causing it to smash.

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

I think back to my childhood and the fun I had running around the house, playing games with my mother and father, riding my broom in the Quidditch field, swimming in the pool. I grab my wand from my bedside table. My parents have changed and are now cold to me. This place is full of evil now and I'm sick of it I'm going to burn it to the ground.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

As I collect my belonging I look at pictures of my family before everything, it brings tears to my eyes. I'd rather live on the street, hell I'd rather live with the Weasleys' than live here anymore.

I've called the movers, called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

I call the house elves and tell them to leave the house and wait for me outside; they don't deserve to die in this place. I shrink my bed and all my belongings and shove them into my Hogwarts trunk and drag it to the garden.

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I pass my father on the way out, he asks where I'm going. I say to Blaise's. He won't suspect anything I'm always round Blaise's he's my best mate.

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my life no more  
I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down

I look up at the house I used to call home, I lift my wand and cast _Fiendyfye _and a burst of flame shoots out of my wand and hits the manor. The house elves ask what I'm doing. I reply ridding the world of evil. I hear screams coming from the house. The dark lords voice, "Why can't we apparated out?" I laugh, because I put up antiapparation wards. I see my mother's face in the far top window, she's smiling at me. Now all the death eaters are at the windows and see my with my want pointed at the house fire shooting out.

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(9, 8)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(7, 6)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(5, 4, 3)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(2, 1)

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

A few hours later, its burnt to a crisp, my childhood home is gone, the evil people who turned it into hell are gone too. I smile to myself and tell the elves to go to Grimweld **(not sure if correctly spelt) **Place and inform the Order that I'm on my way.

**An: what do you think? Any good? The song is by P!nk and is called Funhouse**


End file.
